Cold Confessions
by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox
Summary: InuxKag MirxSan: Its cold and miserable and the inu-tachi have been seperated. Our favourite two-somes finally fess up!
1. Chapter 1

The sleet pounded against the bodies of the frozen travellers.

"We had better find some shelter soon!" yelled one over her shoulder as she pushed her way through the snow, a giant boomerang out in front of her, acting as a shield. The three other travellers walked slowly behind her. A young man with long white hair, clad in a red kimono cast his squinted amber eyes over his shoulder, meeting the tired gaze of woman with brown eyes and midnight black hair who he was leading by the hand. She in turn, cast her eyes over her shoulder to check that the monk with violet eyes was still following, a kitsune and a two tailed feline nestled in his robes.

"Yeah your right Sango!" the half demon Inuyasha yelled back. He turned around again to check Kagome. Her lips were blue and her hand was so cold it almost stung the inside of his slightly warmer fingers. Inuyasha growled quietly and pulled off his haori. He draped it over her shoulder and pulled it closed over her chest. She lifted her face to him and smiled miserably.

"Thanks," she murmured. He rubbed her arms a bit and then carried on walking.

I hope we don't run into anything, thought the monk as he trudged along. He sighed heavily. I don't have any energy to deal with demons today. His half lidded purple eyes drifted to where the demon slayer lead the group. She had one shoulder pressed against the Hiraikotsu, trying to provide them with some sort of cover. What a woman, he thought happily. The very sight of her warmed him a bit. He opened his mouth into a huge yawn and rubbed his face with his numb hand.

"You ok Shippou?" he asked, glancing down to where the top of the fox child's head was poking out of the neck of his robes. He got a muffled reply and felt Shippou move against his chest. Miroku smiled.

"And you Kirara?" The little cat moved about a bit. For a creature who favours fire, the sleet was causing her much discomfort.

"Ah!" Sango yelped in surprise as a huge demon lifted its pure white body out of a snow pile she had just stepped on. It reared up on its hind legs, roaring ferociously. Inuyasha dragged Kagome forward and threw her against the slayer as he unsheathed his sword.

"Take Kagome and find shelter. Miroku and I can take care of this," he yelled. The monk thrust the two smaller demons into the woman's arms and rushed forward. Sango nodded and took Kagome's hand. The two females edged their way around the demon while Miroku and Inuyasha distracted it and then stumbled of into the blinding whiteness.

"Look Kagome! A house!" Sango nudged the girl who was walking slowly next to her, clinging to her arm.

"Thank goodness," she said weakly. She looked down at the child who lay asleep in the crook of her arm.

"We need to start a fire as soon as possible," Sango said, looking down at Kirara's shivering form. Kagome nodded and they made their way inside. It took the two of them to close the door against the howling wind.

Flames burst into life and instantly lit up the small room. Sango sighed as she lay the two smallest members of their group down on a torn blanket from in the rickety cupboard. She pushed them closer to the fire and stroked Kirara's damp fur. Kagome lay the only other blanket on the ground. Her sleeping bag was soaked through so they couldn't use that. The two woman sat on the thin blanket, gazing into the fire. Both were thinking of the two males battling the snow demon in the sleet and vicious wind.

Kagome sneezed and rubbed her arms.

"I wonder where Inuyasha and Miroku are…" she asked out loud. The demon slayer grimaced and moved closer to the school girl, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll be along soon Kagome," she replied trying to sound more confident than she felt. In all honestly she was sick with worry. Sure, Inuyasha would be fine, he was half demon, but what of Miroku? Was he alright? The two females sat together in front of the fire, Kagome with her head on Sango's shoulder, Sango with her cheek rested in Kagome's dark hair until Kagome declared quietly that it was night time now. They couldn't tell because of the sleet that had blocked out all other forms of weather but they both felt the temperature drop. It was going to be a long night.

_Hmmm i dont know weather i should continue with this story, wat do you think? =]_


	2. Chapter 2

It was too cold to sleep. The women lay on the blanket. Sango was stretched out with one arm behind her head, Kagome lay with her head on Sango's stomach, her body curled up. She could feel Sango's belly rise and fall with her steady breathing. Both stared up at the ceiling, shivering silently against each other.

"Sango?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm worried about them."  
"Me too." Sango reached out a hand to stroke Kagome's hair.

"It'll be ok. Try not to worry to much. Both of them are strong." They continued to stare at the roof.

"Sango?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you in love with Miroku?" Sango sat up quickly and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"W-what are you talking about Kagome?" The younger woman smiled a bit.

"Well, I mean… he does seem to… and you get so jealous…" Sango's blushed furiously.

"Y-you really think he…"

"Yes."  
"Do you think that I…?"

"Yes." Sango fell silent and stared at Kagome who watched her through her eyelashes. She flopped back onto the ground, her thoughts racing. Miroku, Miroku, Miroku, chanted the voice in her head. She sighed.

"You wanna ask me the first question again?" she murmured.

"Sango," said Kagome. "Are you in love with Miroku?" she finished sleepily. With the possibility of a confession both girls seemed to have forgotten the cold, both temporarily warmed. Sango sighed again.

"Yes…" she groaned, grinning stupidly. She knew Kagome was smiling too as she lay her head back on the love struck slayer's stomach.

The cold set back in as the excitement died down. Kagome crawled up to lie next Sango. She started to think about Inuyasha. He had been gone so long. She pulled his haori tighter around her and touched the place where he had rubbed her arms. She missed him. Would he be able to find her in such extreme conditions? She closed her eyes and rolled over to face Sango. The orange glow danced over her features. Kagome smiled. She was so happy that Sango had finally admitted her feelings for Miroku. The young school girl was willing to bet her life that the feelings were returned just as strongly by the flirtatious monk.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm?" Kagome watched Sango's face, a small crinkle at her nose as she frowned at the cold. She didn't open her eyes as she spoke.

"You're in love with Inuyasha aren't you?" she asked. Not really as a question, more of a confirmation. Kagome was silent for a moment as she recalled the painful day that Inuyasha had left her and when she had discovered how much she loved him.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "But he… he doesn't… I mean.. Kikyo…" she trailed off.

Sango opened her eyes, giving Kagome quite a fright the way the fire light leapt into her stare.

"Don't kid yourself Kagome," she said seriously.

"What do you mean Sango…" the other girl replied now propping herself up. The demon slayers eyes softened.

"Kagome, I see the looks you give each other." She grinned. "Do you not think that if Inuyasha didn't feel the same way he would simply turn his head away rather than hold your gaze the way he does?" Kagome opened her mouth in protest. "And! I have also seen how worried he gets about you, how hard he tries to protect you. I am a woman Kagome, I notice." Kagome lowered her eyes, a tiny smile gracing her frozen features but it didn't last as the smile fell from her lips.

"Inuyasha is in love with Kikyo not me," said Kagome, pulling at a loose thread on the worn blanket. Sango didn't reply for a while

"He loves you," she said.

_With the encouragement of some of my faithful readers I have produced Chapter 2!~_

_Thank you so much for the reviews, absolutely awesome! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more updates which I am putting up as fast as I can!_


	3. Chapter 3

"H-hey! I-Inuyasha…. How about d-d-d-" Miroku's teeth chattered uncontrollably as they continued to push their way through the sleet, which without the Hiraikotsu was proving quite difficult. "How about d-digging in?" he yelled. The wind ripped the words from his lips and Miroku wasn't sure if Inuyasha had heard even though he stood right next to him with one of his arms draped across the hanyou's shoulders

"You mean like a snow cave?" the half demon teen yelled back.

"Y-yes," stammered Miroku, smiling at his demon friend gratefully and then grimacing in pain.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. The trail of red they were leaving was being covered instantly by the pounding sleet. Good, he thought. Nothing will follow the scent of our blood. He turned his eyes to Miroku's blood drenched side, the length of his robes ripped open, his flesh exposed and slowly purpling. The demon was stronger than they had expected and had delivered a blow with its long claws that was enough to keep Miroku from being able to walk by himself. The front of Inuyasha's cream shirt was torn and also drenched in blood such a deep shade of red it was almost black.

"Alright," yelled Inuyasha. "Snow cave it is."

The snow cave was finished in minutes because of Inuyasha's K-9 instincts. The two males sat back to back in the small space. One held a old looking sword against his chest, the other a golden staff. Inuyasha had pulled a few spare medical supplies that Kagome always insisted he carried and patched up Miroku the best he could.

"So Inuyasha…" said Miroku. His cold stuttering had disappeared as they began to warm.

"What is it Miroku?" replied Inuyasha. The wound at his chest throbbed terribly. It hurt to talk, to breathe, to be.

"Well, taking advantage of the girls not being here… I was wondering… If you had decided weather you're actually in love with Lady Kagome."

"What!" yelped Inuyasha, turning his head quickly to look at what he could of Miroku's face. "This is hardly the time you idiot and who said I even liked her!" His eyes were wide. The bright shade of red crossing his nose and streaking across his cheeks was visible even in the darkness of the snow cave. The half demon growled at the pain that had just erupted around the gouges in his chest. Miroku sighed as both he and Inuyasha turned so that they were facing each other, their knees pressed together. The snow around them was stained red.

"You can't tell me your still playing the 'she's just my jewel detector' card Inuyasha," said the monk, clutching his side until the pain from the recent movement died down. Sweat broke out on his forehead as the aching pulsed. He closed his eyes briefly.

"She is!" protested the hanyou.

"Then what on earth was that kiss in Kaguya's castle?"

Inuyasha blushed but didn't move around anymore. "She forced herself on me."

"But it was her kiss that reawakened you, _and _you kissed her back!" Inuyasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga, a annoyed growl rumbling in his chest as he glared childishly at the monk.

"Keh!" he huffed, tossing his white tresses as he violently turned his head away. "So what if I like her?" he muttered. Miroku smiled for a moment.

"What about Kikyo?"

"What about her?" replied Inuyasha awkwardly as he felt something tug in his heart. Kikyo…

"Inuyasha do you still love Kikyo?" asked Miroku cutting straight to the point. The half demon bowed his head, allowing his thick fringe to hide his sad honey gold eyes.

" I… I've felt it for a while. My feelings for Kikyo… slipping away and being… being replaced, I can't explain it." He replied gulping and touching the place where his heart was. His hand came back slick with red blood. Miroku handed him a gauze.

"You're gonna bleed out Inuyasha."

"Thanks," he said taking the gauze.

Miroku sat in the dark cave, trying to make out the features of Inuyasha's face. In the blue gloom he could see that his eyes were closed, his face twisted slightly in pain, his teeth clenched. One hand loosely gripped the Tetsusaiga. Miroku leant forward as much as he could without reopening his own wound. He reached out a hand and touched Inuyasha's grimy face. He was burning up even though he was shivering. They had left his injury to long and Inuyasha was fighting a battle much harder than the one with the snow demon.

Miroku pulled of what was left of his purple sash and wrapped it around Inuyasha's chest to try and stop the bleeding. Inuyasha's eyelids snapped back, his eyes burning bright red. He snarled and lurched forward baring his fangs at Miroku but then collapsed as the waves of pain overpowered his demon's desire to kill the threat. Inuyasha's life was in danger and his demon blood had resurfaced. Luckily, he was too injured to hurt Miroku but even so, the monk was breathing heavily as he lay against the far wall of the snow cave. He decided that knocking Inuyasha out and then dragging him to Kagome was the only answer. She could then use the sit command and they could safely tend to his wound that was probably infected by now. But he would have to wait until morning and when he himself had enough energy to do it. Until then, Inuyasha would have to rely on his own strength to survive.

_Chapter 3! I hope its living up to everyones expectations! Poor Miroku and Inuyasha, injured without their women to look after them... R&R please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_She pushed her dark hair out of her face as she walked quickly through the snow. The vicious wind kept whipping strands of her hair in front of her face. Her brown eyes were dark with worry._

"_Inuyasha?!" She tried to call his name over the roar of the snow storm. "Where are you?!" She walked forward, her steps uncertain, her hands curled into soft fists at her chest._

"_Inuyasha…?"_

_Suddenly, the pure white wasteland was splattered red. The drops of blood clashed fiercely against the snow. She looked up from the ground. He lay facedown, drenched in his own blood. She stumbled through the snow to his side, dropping to her knees and placing her hands on his back, trying desperately to shake him awake. _

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Her hands were soon covered in his blood. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!!"_

Hot tears gushed from Kagome's eyes as she sat up, panting, her eyes flicking over the cold hut until she realized that it had been a nightmare. She put her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Inuyasha… where are you?! She pushed her nose into his haori, inhaling his musky, safe scent. Inuyasha…

"Kagome?" Sango sat up. "Are you alright?" Kagome, in reply, turned and gazed at Sango with her big brown eyes. She then let out another sob and flung herself into Sango's arms.

"Where are they Sango?!" Her body shuddered violently.

"I don't know…" The demon slayer stroked the younger girls hair distractedly. Miroku… Tears gathered in her eyes. They had been gone for what seemed like an eternity. What if something had happened to them. What if Miroku was… was… She lowered her face into Kagome's hair, now crying too.

"There was so much blood Sango. What if it wasn't a dream? What if he's dead and I never got to tell him how much I love him!"

"Don't say that Kagome!" sobbed Sango, holding her tighter. "They're Ok!"

Sango and Kagome moved closer to the fire. The dark haired school girl sat with her head against the slayers chest. Her breathing was ragged, her chest heaved as she cried.

"I just want him back with me," whispered Sango through her tears.

The monk approached the demon carefully. He appeared to be asleep but the monk was not fooled so easily. If he made a sudden movement before he was completely ready, the demon would easily kill him. He frowned and tried to keep his breathing steady. As he drew closer he saw that the demon was drenched in icy sweat, his face no longer angry. The jagged purple marks were still there though. If the demon were to open it's eyes they would be flooded red. He was still dangerous.

Three… two… one! Miroku smacked the side of his hand into a pressure point on Inuyasha's neck. His red eyes flashed briefly open before he fell limp again. Miroku breathed out. Time to get going, he thought as he poked around for the entrance of the snow cave with his staff. Finally he struck it and the cold wind filled the cosy cave. The tired, injured monk heaved his half demon companion out of the hole and pulled him onto his back. The poor young man almost collapsed as pain flared at his side. He squinted out across the snow. The white was dulled slightly by the powdery blue of the early morning. The wind howled. Where had the girls gone? He hoped it wasn't far.

Sango awoke to the feeling of the now conscious Kirara rubbing her soft fur against her face.

"Hey girl," she whispered, brushing her fingertips over the feline's back. "Are you alright?" Kirara curled up next to where Kagome's head lay on her belly. Sango lifted her head to listen. The wind was still blowing but she though the sleet must have eased off because she could now hear Kagome's deep breathing as she slept.

Brown eyes wandered the small hut. It was still only them. Miroku and Inuyasha hadn't returned while they slept. Sango felt the familiar heaviness of worry set in. The young woman carefully moved her friend onto the floor and say up to look into the fire which amazingly was still burning. It quivered in the dark. She pushed her hands against her chest, feeling her heart beat against her palm. If... no, when! When he comes back, I will tell him what he means to me, she vowed as she sat in the glow of the fire.

_Sorry that im dragging it out so long but... I dont really plan what i write it just kind of happens so terrible sorry if your waiting in anticipation for some intense confessions. It will happen lol R&R Please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Miroku walked slowly through the snow. His footsteps were slow and heavy as he struggled to carry the unconscious half demon on his back. He was panting and gasping for breath but miraculously his wound hadn't reopened. He was becoming more and more grateful for Kagome's medical supplies as the slow journey went on.

Finally the young monk stopped for a break. He opened Inuyasha's kimono and inspected the wound. It was angry red. He sighed exhaustedly and redressed the wound as best he could with the scrap of his robe. He could really use Inuyasha's nose right now. Where had the girls stumbled off to? Suddenly a terrible thought struck him. Unbearable images of Sango and Kagome lying in snow, collapsed from exhaustion, blankets of thick snow slowly covering them passed in front of his eyes. What if he had walked right past them! Miroku shook his head. No, they're stronger than that! Worry churned in his stomach. He should still hurry and find them though. He picked Inuyasha up and continued.

After a while, Inuyasha opened his eyes. They were a soft amber and the purple strips on his cheeks had receded. He was so cold and confused and in too much pain to work out where he was or summon the strength to lift his head to see.

"Miroku…" The monk turned his head.

"G-good, y-you're awake," he stammered.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, lifting his head a bit to look around for the female in question.

"Soon, Inuyasha, you can see her soon," replied Miroku. Inuyasha was weak and confused. Miroku had never seen him like this, so helpless and vulnerable.

"I want Kagome," he said, closing his eyes again.

"Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…" he murmured to the rhythm of Miroku's slow footsteps.

Kagome and Sango had taken to sitting by the door, their eyes closed, praying silently for the safe return of their friends. Wisps of the wind curled their way under the door and froze the tears on the faces of the two young women. They sat in silence for a long time.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the door, her thoughts on Inuyasha. He had been gone all through the night in a brutal snow storm and in the time she had been without him she had come to realize just how safe she felt in his presence. But he wasn't there and she was a mess of tears and cold chills. She pictured him in her mind. His tanned face was soft and his eyes were on her. He was smiling gently. She always loved it when he looked at her like that, in the rare moments they had together when he would let some of his affection show. Suddenly flashes of her nightmare pushed Inuyasha's face away and she caught the sight of the blood stained snow. More tears slid over her cold cheeks. Inuyasha… Come back to me soon…

Miroku blinked slowly in amazement. A house. He shook his head and looked again. He definitely wasn't dreaming. This _must_ be where the girls are!

"Inuyasha! We found them!" he called over his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't reply or open his eyes. His breathing was heavy and deep against the monks back. Miroku frowned anxiously and made his way as quickly as he could to the tiny, battered house.

Pain shot into his knuckles as he rapped his cold fist on the door. He instantly heard movement and the door began to slide open. Miroku let Inuyasha down and held him with one arm draped across his shoulders. Finally the door slammed against the frame and there in the door way stood two women. Both had slightly blue lips and were panting from the effort it had taken to push open the door against the wind. They stared at his quivering, frozen form.

"Don't we get to come in ladies?" gasped Miroku. Kagome and Sango both burst into tears and pulled the men inside.

"Where have you been?" yelled Sango grabbing Miroku's robes and shaking him. He collapsed onto his knees as pain travelled up his side. The demon slayer dropped down and laid him flat.

"Miroku! You're hurt! Let me look!" Miroku smiled and watched her beautiful face. It was creased slightly with worry as she peered at the wound. Worry for him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha next to Miroku so that the girls could work side by side with the medical kit between them. They cleaned the wounds and bandaged them properly and then sat next to Miroku and Inuyasha, changing the damp cloths on their foreheads, letting their tears of relief fall onto the male's faces. Inuyasha half opened his eyes as one of Kagome's tears fell below his eye.

"Kagome?"

Kagome felt Sango move behind her. She saw from the corner of her eye that the slayer had curled up next to the monk and now both of them were asleep.

"What is it Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She looked into his eyes as they struggled to focus on her.

"Nothing. Just…Nice to be with you…" he murmured. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. He reached up and touched her tears. "What are you crying for? I hate it when you cry." Kagome began to cry even more. She put her hand over his where it was lightly touching her jaw line.

"I was worried," she whispered back.

"You don't need to worry. I'm strong," he said, smiling weakly up at her. Kagome smiled back. She knew he wasn't in too bad a shape if he was still being cocky. She pressed her lips against his cold fingertips. She was so glad he was safe.

"I know you are Inuyasha, but I can't help but worry about the person I love," she whispered. He pulled his hand away and then wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her down to lie with her head on his chest. The girl watched his face. His half open eyes flicked to Miroku and Sango and then drifted to the ceiling above them before he closed them again. Kagome closed her eyes too.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm…?" she replied drowsily.

"I love you…"

___________

_I've had requests for a longer chapter so here you go lol. Hope you like it R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

Miroku opened his eyes. It was warmer now. The weather must have improved. His violet eyes drifted to the body curled up next to him, her fingers just touching his bandaged side. He smiled, tracing her slim figure with his eyes, gazing lovingly at her beautiful sleeping face.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her. Her eyelashes fluttered at the sound of his low voice. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Miroku…?" she murmured. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down on him with her soft brown eyes. "How are you?" He didn't reply, only watched her. She stared back. There was silence as they held each other's gaze. The demon slayer flushed pink in the soft light of the morning.

"Sango…" he whispered, keeping his voice barely above a whisper as not to wake their sleeping companions.

"Miroku… there's something I have to tell you…" she replied.

"Lean down Sango and whisper," he said, beckoning her with a gentle gesture of his hands. She leant down, her fringe framing her face, casting enchanting shadows across her features.

"Miroku I…" Her hands curled into determined fists. She concentrated on the bridge of his nose, unable to meet his eyes. "I….I want to tell you that I…"

"Sango." Her breath caught in her chest when he whispered her name, his voice husky. She met his eyes. She couldn't breathe. His mouth was curled in a tender smile as he looked up at her. "Sango… I love you…" She felt a tingle run through her as tears of happiness welled in her eyes.

"I love you too…" she replied, her voice shaking with emotion. He touched her face, pulled her down to him, brushing his lower lip against hers. He felt her shiver. Then, his lips were against hers. He kissed her tenderly, winding his fingers into her hair. She gripped his shoulders, kissing him back.

They parted slowly. Sango kept her eyes closed for a moment. She could feel his warm breath on her face, gently touching her cheeks and eyelids. So comforting and safe.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered. She opened her eyes and gazed down at him. She said nothing. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" he told her, smiling softly, caressing her face. She closed her eyes again and sighed contently.

"I think I have some idea," she whispered back breathlessly.

It was late morning when a quiet groaning filled the silent hut as Inuyasha slowly woke. His amber eyes parted to meet the face of a young woman with pale skin and thick dark hair. Her eyes were closed, her face calm and peaceful as she slept. Her small hand was under his on his chest. He smiled through the dull pain in his torso as he watched her. Kagome… His keen ears listened to her quiet breathing; singling it out from the other four's. He could smell it, her slow slumbering breath, washing over his chest like a wave, invisibly staining his chest with its pure white innocence, untainted by the effects of sleep, still childlike and sweet. She was so beautiful.

Kagome's eyes opened. She lifted her head from where it lay in Inuyasha's chest to look at the half demon.

"Good morning Inuyasha," she smiled.

"Morning," he replied. Kagome's smile looked unsure. She looked away for a second and then turned her face back to him.

"Inuyasha… Did you… last night… You were pretty hurt and…you might have said something you didn't mean… because I…" Kagome was getting flustered, her words in hasty whispers. Inuyasha's face began to burn red as he realized what she was talking about.

"_Kagome?"_

"_Mmm…?" she replied drowsily. _

"_I love you…"_

He looked away, blushing and remembering his thoughts from before she was awake.

"Kagome…" She stopped her muttering and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes?" he voice sounded shakily hopeful.

"Last night I was kind of… not myself…" he gulped. This was so hard now that he was fully conscious. He took a deep breath.

"It's Ok…I see now…" her voice reached him, cold and deadly quiet, a note of pain weaved into it. "So you didn't mean it…" She began to sit up but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Kagome." She grit her teeth and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "Kagome, last night I wasn't myself. True. But…" He stared intensely into her eyes. "I still meant it. I love you Kagome…"

She breathed in sharply. It was so different from last night. Last night he was injured and vulnerable. Today he was himself. He, Inuyasha was finally saying it.

_I love you Kagome…_

**Well. I have like no time at the moment. December is very busy for me so I don't know how often i can update but I'll try to get them up as soon as I can. Sorry for all the waiting but good things take time lol. So, R&R, tell me what you think! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the weather was fine enough for the group to continue. Inuyasha's wound was completely healed and Miroku was strong enough to carry on the journey.

"I hate this cold weather!" complained Shippou from the inside of Miroku's robes, his being nothing more than a bulge under the purple fabric, his voice muffled. The others looked at each other and then set their eyes back to the snowy path. Sango and Kagome giggled lightly.

"I dunno Shippou. I think this cold has brought many people, all over the world, closer together," said Miroku, keeping his eyes to the front.

"What are you talking about, Miroku?" asked Shippou grumpily. The monk just shook his head and smiled as he squeezed the slayers hand, saying nothing more.

* * *

_Just the last tiny little bit to Cold Confessions. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are great!!!_


End file.
